The Battles to Come
by PlantMan19
Summary: Follow a Clone Trooper through the Clone Wars as he struggles to find who he is. Will he die to the bloodthirsty Separatist army or will he live to see everything he love fall around him? *Warning limb dismemberment and blood*
1. The Battle of Geonosis

The descent onto Geonosis was hellish, it was so hectic that it truly was indescribable. There are blaster bolts flying everywhere filling up every available space, the shutters on the Gunship finally opened. When the shutters finally open it revealed the hellish landscape below scarred with blackish marks from who knows what. I could see the friendly AT-TE walkers down below fighting against hordes of battle droids and Geonosians. It soon vanished into a cloud of black and red but I couldn't focus on that we were nearing the ground. I quickly checked my HUD to make sure my armor was fully functioning and my DC-15A rifle was fully loaded. The gunship landed and the doors slid open revealing fully to me the battle going on. There really is no way to explain the battle going around him, hellish, hectic, crazy were just a few words. I brought my blaster up and used my cross-hairs on my HUD and started shooting the droids. Seeing my brothers drop around me screaming and bleeding, limbs dismembered and organs spilled all over the ground. It was a horrifying sight and something I never wanted to see.

There is no cover between us and the line of droids advancing at us, I kept firing as much as I could. The Jedi general ahead of me and what was left of the squad pushed ahead in what was an almost suicidal assault. The droids we're thinning out and by thinning out I mean they still outnumbered us 2:1, it still seemed hopeless. I continued to walk and fire towards the droid's Core Ship only for my luck to finally run out. The red bolt impacted with the front of my leg, the blaster wound was a dark contrast to my already scratched up armor. I fell down unable to withstand the pain from the blaster bolt. I looked at my Heads Up Display looking at my vitals and I saw that my right leg had a hairline fracture in it. There weren't any medics left in what was left of my company so I tried to get up to only collapse again. I quickly gain back my bearing after that fall and spot my DC-15A rifle and belly crawled my way over there. Once I have regained my fallen rifle, or I hope this is my rifle, I checked the ammo count fortunately is still had a charge of 200 bolts left.

During all that I had fallen behind the main line that was advancing making me unable to get a clear shot through the line of men. It also allowed me to be able to see how reckless the Jedi were being, charging straight into the enemy forces. They may be able to block things with their Lazerswords but they are letting all of these clones die. Just then something caught my eye the blue glowing T-shaped visor on a Commando. What are they doing here on the front lines? I barely thought before the Commando fell dead to a blaster bolt hit him square in the head. It really was a bad idea to make the Jedi generals wasn't it I asked myself rhetorically. Just then another clone came up behind me as if he fell behind with the charge towards the Core ship. "Are you alright" said this mysterious clone wearing a really badly dented helmet. "I think I should be asking if your alright, you look pretty banged up." "I have a hairline fracture in my leg. Think you could help me get back to the Command Center?" he replied saying "Sure I need a new helmet anyways." He held out his hand to which I grabbed and pulled myself up putting my arm around him and onto the other shoulder.

It was a really long walk back and according to my HUD we still had a couple of miles. While in deep thought thinking about how this battle is really fu… "What's your name" he interrupted "CT-7619" I responded. "Not your designation your name." "I don't know I never really got one, what's yours?" he said "my squad called me Reck, my designation is CT-7124." We continued walking until we encountered a small little valley that we had pass through. "Let me guess your reckless" he just responded with a grunt, we continued to walk past the dried rock. We both heard a metallic thumping against the sand and rock beneath us started rumbling like something big was marching towards us. I saw a little divot in the crumbling rock just to our right "there" I exclaimed and we stumbled toward it. As we got into the cave the thumping cam closer and the seconds become minutes as we waited for whatever that was to pass. I was just about to say let's get out of here when a whole lot of droids passed by. "That's not good" Reck said "they are trying to surround the forces trying to destroy the Core ship."

"We have to do something" I said as we got out of the cave as silently as we could to not alert the droids. "There must be like 20 of them and only 2 of us" said Reck, the droids kept marching on unknowing of the two clones behind them. "Since my leg is busted I will stay here at a distance and lay down covering fire while you go and take down the droids." this was the only plan that I could possibly think of right now. Reck pulled up his rifle and I layed down prone with my finger on the trigger. Reck moved up and started firing as soon as he cleared the valley we were in. On that cue I started firing as fast as I could making sure no droid came up behind Reck. The small platoon of droids thinned out to only 8 droids left and none of the clones have gotten unlucky and gotten shot. A droid then somehow came up behind Reck without me noticing until it was too late. A blaster shot rang out hitting him in the lower back but the droid couldn't do anymore damage as it was already scrapped by me. I tried to get up and to my surprise it actually worked, I started to hobble my way towards the limp clone just 20 feet away. Once I got there I checked he was still alive and thankfully he was.

I quickly fumbled with his utility belt trying to grab a Bacta bandage, finally finding one I took off the back of his armor. I took off the upper half of his body glove and applied the bandage filled with bacta onto the wound. I then put back on his body glove and reattached the armour finding him still unconscious. I then tried but failed to get back to the cave we were in earlier, maybe if I dra… my words were drowned out by the roaring of an explosion not too far away. I looked up to see the droid core ship exploding from where I was fighting not too long ago. "Huh wha happened" a voice right next to me said "glad you are finally awake the droids core ship we were assaulting was destroyed." I saw specs on what I knew were gunships approaching us and I looked through my pouches on my belt and finally found it a smoke grenade. I quickly pulled the pin and threw it next to us, it emitting a orange smoke detectable by Republic Forces. A dropship quickly landed next to us and the doors opened already half filled with Clones. Three of the Clones came out of the dropship and hauled both me and Reck on board. The ride back was short I don't know if it was because I passed out or because we really were that close to getting back. When it landed we were both put on stretchers and went to the nearest Acclamator-class assault ship landed nearby. I passed out on the ride there probably from exhaustion and the strain I put on my body. It was a dreamless sleep and a very peaceful sleep unlike the last couple of hours.


	2. Chapter 2: Battle of Christophsis

Sitting in the hangar when there is a battle raging outside is not fun at all, if anything the suspense will kill me before the droids. Sitting in rows with my brothers hearing and feeling the thumps from the enemy pulse lasers was almost sickening almost. We were given the all clear and boarded the gunship to the war torn ground of Christophsis. The ride down was eerily silent as we flew down unopposed by separatist forces. We all were equipped with with DC-15S carbine due to the fact of this being more close quarters then Geonosis. Geonosis still gave me shivers from the slaughtering of my brothers to following the Jedi into battle. That day the Jedi made many mistakes, they were peacekeepers not warriors like the clones. I was interrupted by the Commander saying into the comm with an aww too familiar voice. "Check you weapons make sure we are ready by the time we touch down." I looked down checking to make sure the charge pack was incorrectly and the carbine was functioning properly. As we landed in the Capital the familiar noises of battle greeted me.

As the doors opened and I was greeted by red laser fire hit the hull next to me. I immediately ducked hoping I would not get hit. The heavy artillery fired behind me and I could feel the vibrations as the round hit the advancing droid line. I quickly brought up my carbine and started to fire blindly as I looked around to find any available cover that wasn't taken or destroyed. I finally found a position behind some blueish like rock but just then the 501st and what I presume is a jedi jumped down. A clone jumped up out of cover and waved us forward and on the cue all of the clones behind the cover jumped over and started fighting the droids. We were in a line again but this time inches away from the droids reminding me of what exactly happened on geonosis. Reck saved my life that day and I owe him everything for that but I haven't seen him since we were assigned different battalions.

I felt pain in my arm and then nothing as if the arm was completely gone, I looked at my arm or what was left of it. I almost passed out from the sight before me, my hand was just completely gone. I backed up from the line with my right hands grip still on the blaster and I realized I had to continue firing. I used my only remaining hand and brought the blaster up and started to fire to the best of my ability. Then something I would have never thought would be possible for the programmable machines that are the droids. They then mysteriously started to retreat and that didn't sit very well with me because the Separatists have never done that. I started to take potshots at the disappearing forms of the droids because just that one droids could kill any of my brothers. I dropped my blaster and tapped my comm signalling that I needed medical attention. I felt my strength waning as I fell down to my knees and blacked out.

I woke up with a start, gasping for breath and a wave of panic washed over me as I remembered what had happened earlier. A medical droid came over to see what the commotion was all about and pricked my arm with something. My eyelids feel droopy and as I sit back down and start to hear a voice "Is he okay?" I was standing in a field unaware on how I got here and I wanted to find out so I picked a direction and walked. After what feel like hours I came across a helmet gleaming white in the fog. I picked it up only to find it is be a phase 1 Clone Trooper helmet. I dropped it and gasped as I looked out to see the entire field covered with Clone Trooper helmets sitting on rifles. I walked towards them and then I suddenly felt a great pain in my left hand making me drop to my knees and pass out again.

I woke up to a medical droid tending to my left hand which confused me for a moment. "Huh" I said as I was trying to get the memory of what was hopefully just a bad dream. The medical droid then explained to me that I was in a medical bay on a ship in orbit. He then relayed some shocking news that my hand was severed and they had to perform on him. I was still in shock from the earlier new when I asked "I am guessing that is not my hand is it?" He then replied in a robotic voice "That is just synth skin on top of a mechanical limb." Without a noise a clone wearing full armor came in and asked "Is that you CT-7619" I replied with a "Yes sir."

"I didn't think I would have to see you so soon" the mysterious clone asked, I was slightly confused since every single clone had the exact same voice. "Excuse me sir but can I ask for you name" I asked with curiosity "Reck" was all he replied with. I silently gasped "I wasn't ever expecting to see you again. What are you doing in the med bay?" "After are little adventure I decided to help save lives and we are running quickly out of combat medics anyways." he said. "I need to get back down to the surface the rest of the clone troopers could be in trouble" I exclaimed. "Hey hey calm down they are fine last I heard they repealed the last attack" I breathed a sigh of relief. "How long until I am battle ready" twitching my new fingers on my hand. It felt cold like there was nothing there but I could still move the fake hand. "Woah woah there is no rush you just got your hand severed but the first thing you think of is others." "I guess I am just tired of the loss of our brothers." All of this talking has gotten my throat really dry so I say to Reck "can you get me some water?" he quickly goes to outside the room. He returns moments later with a cup of water and hands it to me. I accept it gracefully and lift the lid up to my mouth. "So did you ever get a name?" "No" I quickly responded. "Can I recommend one then?" "Sure" I replied.

"How about Clik" "Clik?" I replied confused "Yes it show the lengths you are willing to go to save another clone." "you know what I actually kinda like Clik" I then stood up and did something unexpected to me and Reck, I hugged him. Just then the emergency Klaxons blared and it startled both of us making us jump. "Is your hand fine?" I replied with a "Hopefully" "Ok then let's go see what all of the commotion is about." We quickly ran towards the bridge to get information on why we suddenly got attacked. We ran into some troopers on the way there "What is going on" I asked them, "The droids have a shield and our moving towards are artillery, we are going towards the hangars follow us." We fell in line as we ran down the hallway to go get on a gunship. We got on the gunship hanging onto the handles dangling down and the doors closed.

On the way down it reminded me too much of Geonosis, the rocking of the ship, the deadly silence. We landed safely next to the giant artillery cannons that were idly sitting there and that is when I spotted the giant red rot slowly approaching our front lines. They had to be like a Click away and closing, I started to run to aid my brothers in any way possible. There was suddenly an explosion behind the enemy lines and the shield quickly shut down. The Artillery cannons got the order and started to fire on the droids who just realized their shield shut down. I brought up my carbine and started firing on the retreating forms of battle droids. Once they were all gone the clones that were still left cried out in joy. I had survived another battle, injured but alive may my clone brothers only be so lucky.


	3. Authors note

**I am going to discontinue this story until I find the time and I guess I can't really find the drive to finish writing this story, who knows I may find it again one day but I dont know. P.S. I am going to be working more on halo then star wars and I will post a story soon hopefully.**


End file.
